I Will Never Leave You My Dear Friend
by Sakura-chan1234
Summary: AU. Nai had a nightmare and when he woke up Gareki wasn't there. He went out looking for him but he got into some trouble. Who will save poor little Nai. Read and find out. :)


**A one shot.**

**Please review.**

**Hope you like it. Enjoy. :)**

* * *

><p><em><strong>I Will Never Leave You My Dear Friend<strong>_

_He's standing there. Tall raven-haired teenager gazing at the smaller boy. Happy little white-haired boy who is almost always smiling. He was in front of him. He's always there. He's always there for little Nai. When he's sad or when he's crying, he's there to make him feel better and to wipe out the tears. When he gets hurt, he's there to help him. When he falls down, he's there to help him up. He's always there. _

_˝Gareki.˝ The small boy spoke out his name. He looked at him, and Nai could see sadness in his blue eyes. And there were tears._

_˝G…Gareki? Why are you crying?˝ He reached out for him, but he couldn't reach him. He was slipping away._

_And then…˝I'm sorry Nai, but I have to go now…goodbye˝ He spoke as Nai's eyes widened._

_˝W….what? No…no…you can't….you can't go! Please don't leave me Gareki! Please, don't go!˝ He cried out as Gareki was slipping further and further away, out of his falling down his soft and pale face. ˝Gareki! NO! Come back! Please, come back! GAREKI!˝_

* * *

><p>˝GAREKI!˝ His eyes opened as he sat up, brething hardly. He felt sweat and tears slipping down his body and face. ˝It was…just…a dream. No. A nightmear.˝ He spoke quietly as he looked around the room. It was empty. He wasn't there. Gareki wasn't in his bed. ´Gareki? Where is Gareki?´ Little boy wondered. ´Could it be…? Did he leave?´ Nai's eyes widened as he started to think that Gareki is gone. He got up quicky and started dressing up. As he rushed out of the room and ran out of the house as Yogi noticed him running.<p>

˝Nai? Where are you going?˝ Blond teenager asked while he was watering the flowers in the garden.

˝I'm going to find Gareki and bring him back home!˝ He answeard quickly as he ran pass him. The blond watched him as he ran further and further away.

˝Bring him home? But he just went to the market to buy groceris.˝ Yogi sighed as he continued watering the flowers. ˝He's one strange little boy.˝ He smiled as he looked up to the sky.

* * *

><p><span>With Nai…<span>

´I have to find Gareki! I don't want him to leave!´ He ran as he started to cry and then he bumped into someone.

˝Watch where your going, brat!˝

˝I'm…sorry.˝ Nai said as he opened his eyes and stood up. He looked at unfamiliar boys.

˝I'll make you pay, brat!˝ One of them spoke and he glared at Nai.

˝I…I have to go find Gareki!˝ Nai said as he started running away from them.

˝What!? Come back here!˝ He yelled as he and the others started running after him.

* * *

><p><span>With Gareki…<span>

˝I'm home!˝ He said as he came into the house.

˝Oh, hi Gareki. Welcome home!˝ Yogi greeted him while he was cooking in the kitchen.

˝Huh? Nai hasn't woke up yet?˝ Gareki asked.

˝He did wake up. He ran out of the house.˝ Yogi said.

˝What? Where did he go?˝

˝He said he's going to find you and bring you home. I tought he was with you.˝

˝That's strange…I'm going to find him!˝ Gareki rushed out of the house and started looking for Nai. ´Nai…where are you?´

* * *

><p><span>With Nai…<span>

˝Gareki! Gareki!˝ Nai kept calling out for him as he ran trough the city. He was tired and exausted form running. He was near a river and he tripped over a small rock and fell down on the floor.

˝Ugh…˝ He tried to get up but couldn't. His leg hurt too much.

˝There you are brat!˝ The boys he ran into a moment ago were standing in front of him. ˝Now you'll pay!˝ He yelled as he pulled him up and grabbed his hand and gripped it hard.

˝Ahh. Th..that hurts…˝ Little boy spoke. He was trembeling from the pain. He cried. ˝P…pleas…le..let m..me g..go…I…I need…to find…Gareki…p…lease…let…me…go…˝ He begged the tall teenager.

˝I'm not letting you go until you pay!˝ He said as he grined and gripped his hand even harder.

˝Aahhh! It…hurts…˝ Nai cried as he trembeled even more. ˝Please, let….me go….˝ He spoke quietly. ´Gareki…´

He didn't let go, he just laughet together with his friends.

˝Didn't the boy just told you to let go of him.˝ A voice spoke.

Nai's eyes widened. ´Gareki!´

˝Get away from him or you'll have business with me!˝ He pushed the other boy away and Nai was about to fall but he caught him.

˝G…Gareki…you're here…˝ Nai hugged Gareki tightly. ˝I…tough you…left…˝ He cried into Gareki's shoulder.

˝You had a nightmare, again?˝ He asked as Nai looked at him and nodded. ˝Besides, you know I could never leave you, right?˝ Gareki smiled gently.

˝Yes…I know.˝ Nai smiled back.

˝Let's go home.˝ Gareki said as he got up and carried Nai on his back.

˝Gareki?˝

˝Hm?˝

˝We'll always be together, right?˝ Nai asked the raven-haired boy.

˝Ofcorse.˝ Gareki answeard and smiled.


End file.
